Ethan Stanley
Ethan Stanley is Pollux of YOMI, younger twin brother of Rachel, and the disciple of Sehrul Rahman. 'Appearance' Ethan is an incredibly tall and immensly muscular young man for his age with short light blond colored hair and a stoic expression at all times. He wears a tight t-shirt with dark pants and, in an effort to fit in at Kenichi's school, he was seen wearing a school uniform. When fighting, he is usually bare chested and wears a Kalaripayattu loincloth to increase his mobility. 'Personality' Ethan mostly keeps a stoic expression and follows his older sister around. He demonstrates a great amount of resilience, able to get along with his sister despite being constantly ordered around and attacked by her, and expresses great concern for her well being, going as far as to punch a client who said that he wanted to "buy her" from Yami. Even though his sister rarely shows any form of care for her brother and her frequent mistreatment towards Ethan, he has shown that he loves his sister very much and is willing to do anything for her and even was saddened how he lost his fight with Kenichi, thinking she would end up dying because of his loss. Like his master, he is a very considerate person who shows little, if any, offense towards anyone, including his enemies. He doesn't seem to be irritated by others doing things that annoy him, such as when some girls were playing with him and tieing up his short hair for fun, he didn't seem to be bothered by it, suggesting he doesn't let minor things bother him. Ethan is described by Kenichi as the most honest person in Yomi: out of the rest of the Yomi transfer students, he didn't do anything bad in school, defended his classmates on the camping trip, and tries to think of peaceful solutions to solve problems, such as having Kenichi die as a martial artist once again as the best solution for both of them. Further reflecting his contrast with his sister and his honesty, Ethan uses rather conservationist attacks while his sister uses all manners of flashy moves. When he fights, he seems to switch from a quiet giant to a raging berserker. However, according to Ethan himself this comes from his master who told him to finish off the opponent immediately whenever he enter the ring. He mostly goes all out when fighting, though he will use different stances and hit pressure points to weaken the enemy if the enemy proves resilient. Though he is on the side of the Killing Fist, he appears to be more suited for the Saving Fists. He does not attack Kenichi despite given obvious chances, takes on missions of bodyguarding, and is taking on even more missions to save his sister. Despite his obvious Katsujiken-like sense of honesty and morality, Ethan has been trained to be an emotionless fighter who eliminates all that stand in his way, and for the sake of his sister, he is more than willing to take a life. Though he was trained to fight like an emotionless killing machine, Ethan has shown to prefer simply beating a person near-death as opposed to actually killing them, but he has shown the willingness to actually follow through if necessary, which was seen during his match with Kenichi. Overall, in spite of his willingness to kill, Ethan has shown that he would gladly prefer not to kill anyone if possible, but states to Kenichi many times that despite having no ill-feelings towards him at all that he will probably kill him if forced to. History It is revealed that his master took him on trips to India, where he spent his time training in ancient battle art of Kallaripayattu. Skills Ethan's main fighting style that, like his master, is Kalaripayattu. His attacks are like grabbing his opponents marma points and renders the limbs of his victims useless. His knowledge of marma points make him a tricky opponent for Kenichi and having to keep his guard up for most of the fight. Such as when he grabbed Kenichi's arm with his attack, he rendered his left arm useless. He also has detailed knowledge about pressure points and can hit them with accurate precision. *'Enhanced Strength': He has a huge figure and is the tallest Yomi Member. His strength is enough to cruch a phone with minor grip and tear through Kenichi's dougi with one blow. He is also capable of breaking through a wall with just strength alone and even render Kenichi's right arm useless with just one kick. *'Enhanced Speed': While hiding his killing intent he can get past almost anyone. When he crushed Nijima's camera he got past both Kenichi and Miu just to give him some money, all the while hiding his killing intent and getting past the two more than once. Despite his size, he moves fast enough to catch his opponents off guard and delivers the first blow. *'Keen Intellect': Despite his quiet nature he is able to plan ahead and come up with various ways of weakening opponents in a fight. He came up with ways to lower Kenichi's guard and make his Seikuken useless. He also has detailed knowledge about pressure points and can hit them with accurate precision. *'Enhanced Endurance: '''Befitting his large figure, Ethan has a high amount of durability. Even showing several minor injuries all over his body from his missions to fight Kenichi, he was not bothered by them at all and several of Kenichi's attacks did little damage due to how thick his body is. Even after taking the Korui Nuki, he tried to keep fighting only for him to pass out afterwards. 'Techniques' Being a user of Kalarippayattu, Ethan speciallizes in using techniques that damage the users nerve points. *'Marharshiva Kick: An extremely powerful and straight high kick towards the opponents head. *Boar Stance: A basic stance in kalaripayattu that involves the user to charge straight at the opponent with their shoulder much like a wild boar charging. *Snake Stance: A basic Kalaripayattu stance that involves the user doing a fast straight double knife strike at the opponent. *Killer Samudamushika: Ethan grabs his opponents arm and presses the marma point in their arm, rendering that limb completely useless. *Malakamv: One of the training methods that is practiced in Indian martial arts, the user clings to a pole with either their arms or legs or both, and slides down or up the pole to avoid the enemy. '''Plot Overview Yomi Introduction Arc Ethan first appears in the YOMI meeting talking with Sho Kano, calling the 13 dojos he defeated trash. At the underground fighting arena, he's seen taking a beating from his sister for apparently standing out too much. After Kenichi defeats several opponents, Ethan shows her a picture of Kenichi and he's the one who defeated Jihan. DofD Tournament Arc He makes a full appearance with his sister in the Desperate Fight of Disciples tournament, entering as Team Gemini. While challenging the Nan Quan group, Ethan stays out of the ring until Rachel defeats her opponent and Dōkyō Kin of the Nan Quan group attacks her. He quickly pins him to the floor of the ring and pummels him, provoking a heated response from Rachel, who wanted more of a show. While waiting for his match against Tsutomu Tanaka, he meets up with the Tenchi Mushin Ryuu user and almost blurts out his master's name. After hearing Tanaka proclaim revenge against Isshinsai Ogata, he chases after him with his sister, but their prospective opponent has already left the tournament, allowing them to advance directly to the semifinals against Kenichi's group. Ethan stands by quietly and watches his sister scream angry remarks at Kenichi. He follows his sister to the semifinals, but is forced to forfeit by Sho Kano. Yomi in School Arc Ethan is introduced into the school as one of the four Yomi transfer students, though is hardly interactive, even after a few girls play with him by tieing up his short hair for fun. He's tipically trying to look normal, engage in school activities or do what his sister says by making her have the spotlight on her. During the camping trip, Ethan demonstrates his skill as a swimmer, coming in third place, right behind Kenichi and Boris. With his sister Rachel, he attacks the forces sent by Alexander Gaider under the command of Boris Ivanov, listening to nobody but his own master. Ethan Stanley Arc With Chikage Kushinada diverted from her fight with Kenichi and subsequenly losing her right, Ethan has been chosen by his master to be the next disciple to fight Kenichi. However, he does not exploit the multiple chances he had to attack Kenichi, be it in the restroom alone or with Miu and Nijima looking over the pictures that were taken of Chikage at a female student's birthday party, planned by Niijima to blackmail Chikage. He crushes Nijima's camera to prevent the blackmail from being used and gives him money to pay for another out of consideration. Ethan asks Kenichi to meet with him to talk at a cafe shop, where he runs off to undertake a mission to recover a stolen artifact of a fallen royal family from a foreign politician, with Kenichi tagging along to witness his doings. After the mission, he reveals that he is doing extra missions in order to earn bonus points for Yomi to prevent anything from happening to his sister, who has fallen from Yomi's graces. He requests that Kenichi 'die' as a martial artist and return to normal life, the best possible solution for both of them. Hearing Kenichi's refusal prompts Ethan to give him his YOMI badge, stating a challenge. After many grueling missions, both to earn points for his sister and to increase his prowess in order to defeat Kenichi, Ethan issues the final date for the challenge, bearing many visible injuries. Ethan fights Kenichi with Chikage as a witness and wears a Kalaripayattu loincloth to increase his mobility. Defeating Kenichi and taking the title of 'History's Strongest Disciple' would be the ultimate prize to guarantee the life of his sister. This is explained in detail by Chikage, who stated that Ethan's victory guarantees praise for his martial art in raising disciples and his sister to his master's protection instead of that of Silcardo Jenazad, who buried late Yomi member Radin Tidat Jihan under an avalanche for failure. Ethan strikes Kenichi's marma points, removing him of the use of his arms, though becomes defeated by Kenichi, who uses "Korui Nuki" and causes extreme damage. After his sister is rescued by Sakaki, he thanks Kenichi and tells him that he will be going to India with his master and sister. He goes to shake Kenichi's hand, but refuses Kenichi's suggestion to say his goodbyes to his classmates, claiming that his life in school was all a lie. At the airport, he comments to his sister how Kenichi isn't really the type to take up martial arts, yet he has an enourmous heart. His comment on not saying goodbye to his classmates is disregarded by Kenichi, who calls up everyone in school (except the Shinpaku Alliance) to say goodbye to him at the airport. Ethan smiles for the first time and proudly shook Kenichi's hand. Ethan later sends a letter to Kenichi through Rachel, telling him to take care of his sister, much to Kenichi's frustration. The Eternal Sunset Arc Ethan later reunites with his fellow Yomi members (minus Sho and Jihan) for the upcoming battle. He remains silent when they attempt to fight against each other, till Kajima steps in to stop them. He is later gathered with the rest of Yomi led by Kajima for the upcoming battle. He was later seen with the rest of YOMI (minus Kajima) facing the Shinpaku Alliance. After Kenichi, Miu and Niijima escape, he and the other disciples charge the Shinpaku Alliance. However, Ethan and the other unarmed YOMI disciples remain on the sidelines during the ensuring battle. After Chikage's assalt on the armed division's lack of honor and ganging up on the Shinpaku Alliance, Ethan and his sister ally with Shinpaku. Just then Cyril Rahman uses his headset and talks to Ethan Stanley who replies that he owes a debt to Kenichi and his master realizes he feels that their strategy may be wrong. Once they start to overwhelm the weapons team Hyougo starts to have them work together more effectively. Just then, two masters: Chin Sougaku (crescent moon spade) and Ortal Sin (jamadhar) arrive and begin to put pressure on them. However, Ryuto, Renka, Koan Shokatsu and Genson Ryu, Renka's fellow disciples, also arrive and attack the enemy reinforcements. Once Ryuto tells them what to do, the Stanley siblings back up Ryuto against Chin. They all defeat the masters as after the armed forces retreat, they celebrate their victory. Epiloque In the Epilogue, Ethan returns to his home country to live in peace with his master as they continue their training. 'Battle Log' 'Present Battles' *'vs every opponent for his various jobs (won)' *'vs Ortal Sin (no result, but would have lost due to Ortal being a master)' *'vs Kenichi Shirahama (loss)' 'Team Battles' *'with Rachel vs wrestlers (won)' *'with Rachel vs every opponent in the D of D Tournament (won)' *'with Rachel vs Russian soldiers (won)' Trivia *Castor, from which Rachel derives her Yomi nickname, and Pollux, from which Ethan derives his Yomi nickname, are the twin stars of the constellation Gemini (with Castor designated as the alpha star). In Greek mythology, both are twin sons of Leda though one is a mortal (Castor) and one, immortal (Pollux). *He is the first opponent Kenichi used the Korui Nuki on. Category:YOMI Category:Satsujinken Category:Disciple Category:Stanley Family Category:Characters Category:Dou Category:Male Category:Kenichi's Rivals Category:Kalarippayattu Users Category:Foreign characters Category:American characters